The Trouble in Coal Valley
by HeartieAngelica
Summary: Abigail and Elizabeth get hurt, and Bill and Jack are out to catch the thief. What shall happen? Who knows! Find out in this exciting adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes:_ **Hello! Here is another idea that popped into my head, I hope you all enjoy it! I want to thank "BellaItaliana" for mentioning in her review on "Surprise Member", that I should write something else with more chapters about Jack and Elizabeth. Reviews would be very much appreciated- shall I continue? Here is it! :)

_~Angelica_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WCTH characters, I only own the ones from my vivid imagination._**

Elizabeth was finishing up sweeping the Café, and was about to go upstairs to go to sleep, when she heard an unusual noise.

"A-A-A-A-bigail?" Elizabeth asked, shaking.

"I'm afraid I am not your friend Abigail." A muffled male voice replied.

"Well then, who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay, I'll give ya a hint. I have a gun, and I ain't afraid to use it."

Elizabeth took a breath of air. She didn't know what to do, especially when the man stepped out from behind the cabinet. His gleaming gun was aimed directly at Elizabeth, and a mask covered his face.

"Now, if you do what I want you to do, you won't get hurt. Nor will your so called friend Abigail get hurt." The man walked closer, and put his arms around Elizabeth. She gulped, and she felt the point of the gun, aiming straight for her heart. The beads of sweat started to form on her forehead because she was so scared.

"All I need is yer cooperation."

"Alright, but what is it?" Elizabeth started shaking.

"You just need to be a good girl and keep quiet….." The man said as he forced Elizabeth into a chair, and started to tie her up.

Elizabeth wanted to kick scream or do something, but the gun was still aimed close to her heart. She didn't want to risk it.

"Now, tell me where your friend Abigail keeps her money?"

"Why didn't you ask her yourself?" Elizabeth shivered.

"I knocked her out, and tied her up, she won't be doing anything for a while…" The man smiled an evil grin.

"I still ain't going to tell you where the money is." Elizabeth replied.

"Heh, well the gun will shoot, and I ain't afraid."

"Alright," Elizabeth tried to remember where the change box was, there weren't very many big bills in there, "it's under the lighter colored floorboard."

The man moved aside, and kept the gun aimed on Elizabeth, while he grabbed the box from under the floor board. "Good girl, now I have the money. Any guns?"

Elizabeth shook her head no, and started to wonder where Jack was when she needed him, like **_now_**. The man started going through the drawers, picking up the sharpest knives he could find, and put them in a box he pulled out of his bag.

"Now, before I leave, I wanna leave you a little present." The man gagged her, and then used his pocket knife to cut a slice into her skin. The drops of blood started to form in the small cut, and Elizabeth started to cry mumbled cries of pain.

"And to top it off…." He then covered her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Ah look at that pretty hair." The man said as he cut several locks of Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth wasn't enjoying this one bit, she felt her hair was being cut, she felt the cut bleeding drops of blood. She heard the door slam shut. She didn't know where he went or anything. She was scared, hurt, and alone.

Meanwhile, Jack was still awake. He didn't mean to keep Bill up, but they were still finishing up paperwork from the day.

"I really better get going, Jack," Bill yawned.

"Yep. " Jack stood up, and walked over to the door to let Bill out, but noticed that the Café's lights were still on.

"That's odd." Jack said aloud.

"What, Jack?" Bill asked.

"The Café's lights are still on, both the upstairs and the downstairs."

"Maybe they are cleaning the Café?" Bill asked.

"I doubt it…" Jack was worried.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Bill said, sensing Jack's worry. Bill started dashing over. Jack quickly followed, the only sound in the night air were their footsteps rushing across the road. They stood outside the door, it was unusually quiet, so Bill nodded to Jack to open the door. He quickly opened the door, and they didn't see anyone.

Elizabeth was in the kitchen, still bound up. Her circulation was starting to get cut more and more with each passing moment. She heard the door open, and she started making whatever kind of a noise she could, hoping whoever it was at the door would help.

"Hey, sounds like someone's muffled in the kitchen." Bill whispered to Jack. Jack slowly walked in, and saw in the far dark in the back of the kitchen, someone who was tied up.

Jack's mind started racing, what if that was Elizabeth? And if it was, who did it to her? He grabbed a candle from off of the table near the door, and started slowly walking into the kitchen, afraid of what he might find…

**_To be continued….._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WCTH characters, I only own the ones from my vivid imagination._**

"Elizabeth…" Jack breathed and quickly started untying her, starting with uncovering her eyes.

She looked at him with eyes showing pain, and Jack took her gag off.

"Are you okay? Where's Abigail?" Jack asked.

"She's upstairs." Elizabeth replied starting to cry, she was so happy that Jack came to rescue her. "And I want to be in your arms Jack, I don't at all feel well, I need a hug."

"I'll go check on Abigail." Bill said leaving the couple alone.

"Alright, let me get you untied." Jack fumbled with the knots, he couldn't believe Elizabeth got hurt like that,**_ his _**Elizabeth. When he freed Elizabeth she weakly stood up and wrapped her arms around Jack, who held her close.

"Oh Jack, I was frightened…" Elizabeth cried.

"I'm sorry, this should have never happened to you." Jack looked into her eyes, filled with sorrow and pain.

"It's alright, Jack….." Elizabeth looked at her arm, she didn't know the cut was that bad.

"That's a very bad cut, Elizabeth, what did he do to you?" Jack asked, helping her to sit down and getting the first aid out of one of the drawers.

"I think he used a knife." Elizabeth winced as Jack put medicine on the cut.

"Looks like it, and this bandage will have to help stop the bleeding until we can get Doctor Stafford." Jack slowly started to wrap the cut.

"Oh Jack, I was worried, and scared, and," Elizabeth coughed.

Jack handed her some water, and she tried to hold it with her left hand, but her hand shook too much.

"Here, let me help you." Jack said in a soothing voice. He tilted the water towards her mouth, and she drank a few drinks of the water, and he slowly took the glass away. She was still quite shaky, but she was able to use her hand to feel where her hair had been cut, it wasn't a whole lot missing, but she could feel the difference.

Bill soon came down helping Abigail slowly walk.

"Oh Elizabeth." Abigail slowly said, looking at her wrapped wound.

"I'm okay." Her voice was still shaky.

"Okay, now honey, you're going to have to tell us everything you can remember." Jack then realized he had called Elizabeth 'honey', but at this point he was just happy she was safe.

"Well, I was simply sweeping, and he came out from behind the cabinet over there, and had the gun pointed at me. He told me to tell him where the money was after he tied me to a chair, and he kept the gun aimed at my heart. I told him where the change box was, I had to tell him something. I'm so sorry I told him Abigail, and then he took the sharp knives, gagged me and covered my eyes…and of course he cut me, and cut a few locks of my hair…" Elizabeth started gently crying.

"It's alright Elizabeth, I understand, I would have done the same thing if he didn't knock me out like he did." Abigail confessed.

"At least you are partially alright, Elizabeth." Bill gently rubbed her hand.

"Thank you for that information, do you know what the man looked like?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, he had a mask on. I know he had a black shirt and pants on, that's all I know. He was a little taller than Bill." Elizabeth said motioning to him.

"That's a help, isn't it Jack?" Bill took notes.

"It's a help. Did you see anything Abigail?" Jack asked.

"All I remember was walking into the bedroom, and getting hit on the head with a heavy book, and then getting gagged, then my eyelids fell. I just know I woke up with Bill untying me." Abigail looked at Bill and took a gentle hold of his free hand.

"Well, one of us has to go and try to search for him, in the fog surrounding Coal Valley, he couldn't have gone far."

"But Jack, that man is a bad man, I don't want you getting hurt." Elizabeth said looking down at her arm.

"I am going to go get some things at the jailhouse and then I will go out and try to look for him. And, I am getting Doctor Stafford to look at both of you."

"But Jack, I ," Elizabeth paused, "I care about you, and I don't want you getting hurt." Elizabeth put her arms on Jack's.

"Elizabeth, I don't want anyone to get hurt, but there are times in life where we have to do some things we don't want to. And one of them is going out there and trying to find him." Jack calmly responded.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minute." Abigail said getting up and making her way into the dining portion of the Café with Bill's help.

"Jack, I understand why you need to do your duties, but he has all those knives and I am scared about you." Elizabeth lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Elizabeth, I will do my best to get him, and be as safe as I possibly can, I promise I'll be back. Bill will be here to protect you, I wouldn't leave you unprotected." Jack pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh Jack, you must be the bravest most loving Mountie I know." Elizabeth put her hands on his face and started to slowly cry.

Jack was touched, she had called him a loving Mountie, 'She must have a deeper meaning of the word like for me…' Jack thought.

Jack leaned in and they shared a kiss that reassured both of them that they were there for each other. Jack didn't want to go, but he slowly got up, and looked back at Elizabeth every few steps, and soon he was outside.

"It's time to go get this man." Jack said as he went into the jailhouse and got his lantern, and his extra gun and knife. On his way out, he stopped at Doctor Stafford's and asked he would go and check on Abigail and Elizabeth's wounds. Jack got on Dreamer, and looked in the Café's window, where Elizabeth was watching him with sad eyes as he left to go search for the man that did this horrible crime.

When Doctor Stafford came over, he immediately tended to Elizabeth's wound.

"Who did this wonderful bandage wrapping?" he asked as he unraveled it.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said as tears rolled down her face.

"Is there any other parts of your body that hurt?" He asked as he put some more medicine on the wound, which made Elizabeth wince again.

"My heart is broken with me knowing Jack is out there looking for that man, he could get hurt…" Elizabeth started crying hard.

"Oh Elizabeth." Abigail said as she slowly walked over and started comforting her friend.

"Elizabeth, I know how you must feel, but Jack needs to look for this man, and haul him to jail." Bill came over and started rubbing Elizabeth's shoulder's gently.

In the deep dense fog, Jack was slowly riding down the trail, and shining his lantern as he went. Jack got off of the horse when he saw a large cloth bag at the side of the road. He slowly walked over to it to investigate, and soon felt a sharp blade against his neck.

"Hello…Constable." The man gave an evil laugh, as Jack tried to turn around to face him.

"If you turn around there Constable, this knife will happily slice through your neck." The man threatened.

In the Café, Elizabeth had managed to go to bed with Abigail, but she couldn't sleep knowing her Jack was out there. She changed into a clean dress, and put her small pair of scissors in her boot, she didn't know how those would help, but that's all she had. She went into the spare bedroom, and saw the ladder the man had used to get upstairs to hit Abigail, and she decided to climb down.

'Okay Ms. Thatcher, you can look out a window, you can climb out of a window.' Elizabeth thought as she slowly got out. As she got on the ladder, she breathed a small sigh of relief, and slowly went down.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth breathed as she lost her footing, and her foot slid off of one of the rungs. And her small purse dropped to the ground...

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 1, I wanted to continue but I didn't know if I should or not, so thank you! I will update again soon!

_~Angelica_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hello Hearties! Thanks for the support in the reviews! I appreciate it! **Cindie,** this story came from my mind, I was writing about Jaclyn and Bradley for "_The Thornton Family_", and somehow I got an idea for a crime, and then it lead to this fanfic...! _So...watch out!_ I **can't wait to show you chapter 4!** So, thank you to the following who have reviewed so far **_(Thank you!)_** : Mary Jo Vincent, JackandElizabeth, LisaNY, Bobbi's Bindings, angel. streets, Heartie Thornton, dvanderw26, and Cindie Henrich! :)

_~Angelica _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WCTH characters, I only own the ones from my vivid imagination._**

Jack tried to hit the man in the stomach, by twisting his arm backwards to do so, but the man put a choke hold on Jack.

"Now there Constable, what do you want, to live, or for me to kill you?"

"I want to put you in jail." Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Ha ha ha like you can do that to me." The man took away Jack's handcuffs, and then got a grip on Jack's hand, and put into one of the sides of the handcuff.

"Hey, you can't take those." Jack said.

"Guess who just did? And guess what else I have?" the man took Jack's gun and knife away and threw them on the ground.

All Jack could do was sigh and wish he had back-up with him, as the man handcuffed his other hand.

"Now Constable, yer gonna have to watch out."

'What now?' Jack thought.

"If you even make a move, your life will end in a split second."

'Wonderful….I gotta think of a plan. Think Thornton. Think. You're a trained Mountie. Think.'

In Coal Valley, Elizabeth had just re-adjusted her footing, and was glad she didn't fall, she just dropped her small purse. All it held was a few extra hair accessories, and her extra key to the Café. She quickly, yet carefully, finished climbing, and walked into the street. 'Okay Elizabeth, it's time to help the one you love.' She thought as she briskly walked out of town.

"I wish I had taken a lantern with me…" Elizabeth whispered as she watched her steps. She couldn't see much in the fog, and a light would have been very handy right about now.

A little bit of time passed, but it seemed like years to Elizabeth, and she saw light up ahead. 'I better slow down, in case it is them.' Elizabeth thought. As she creped forward, she peered around the tree, and saw Jack, the man she loved, looking into the small fire, and the cruel man watching Jack very carefully.

Elizabeth didn't know quite what to do, so she opened up her bag, and pulled out a pin. 'Elizabeth Thatcher, it is time to act like a different woman.' She started changing her hairstyle, and puckering up her lips as she did so, she was still shaky, but she needed to save Jack.

When she had finished, she stuck her sleeves over her bandage, and hoped this man would not recognize her.

Jack heard a twig snap, and immediately looked in the direction the noise came from, 'Maybe it is a distraction…'.

"Well hello there gentlemen." Elizabeth said peering around the tree. Her whole personality was different, Jack almost made the mistake in thinking she was a saloon girl. 'You're putting yourself into worse danger, Elizabeth. I love you, I don't want you getting any more hurt than you are.' Jack's mind was rushed with thoughts and feelings for Elizabeth, but he knew she couldn't read his mind.

"Now tell me, what is a pretty girl like you doing out here in the woods way past after midnight?" The man asked, getting a better grip on his knife.

"Oh, little ol' me? Oh some friends and I had a party, I guess I got lost coming back from it." Elizabeth said looking around.

"Mmm, well, you shouldn't be here." The man said standing up.

"I'm sorry, but on such a foggy night, I was glad to find light, and a very handsome gentleman at it." Elizabeth said putting her hands on his shoulders.

'She ain't talking to you Thornton, but what kind of a plan is this?'

"Handsome?" The man asked feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Mmmhmm, and I bet such a wonderful man would have a good name to go with it, what is it?"

Jack was feeling like he was going to get sick, Elizabeth was talking to this man as if she was courting him or something…

"To such a good lookin' girl like you, I'll tell you. My name is Jason. And what, might I ask is yours?"

"Rosie…"Elizabeth replied, as she slowly started rubbing his shoulders. "Mmm what strong handsome shoulders you have."

Now Jack really was getting angry, he knew Elizabeth was trying to save him, but she was torturing him. He never got compliments like this. He saw a certain look Elizabeth gave him over his shoulder. Her eyes moved from him to Jason. Jack knew this was risky, but he slowly stood up, stood backwards, and swung his hands towards Jason's back, punching him in the back.

"Heeeey." Jason yelled as he fell to the ground.

Jack quickly put his foot on his back.

"Jack are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wow, a very pretty saloon girl happens to know my name…." Jack gave a sneaky smile to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed, and Jack continued. "Would you mind uncuffing me? The keys are in my front pocket."

"Certainly." Elizabeth slowly opened the pocket, and stuck her hand in, retrieving the keys. Elizabeth handn't touched his chest since she had first told him they were kissing when her students discovered the tiny painting of them kissing on the Founder's Day Backdrop. They both blushed, but there was a magical connection that occurred, one that would someday lead them to become a married couple. But that wouldn't happen for a while. Elizabeth uncuffed Jack, and he happily put the cuffs on Jason.

"Seriously, I thought you liked me. And you were the one I hurt back in that dumb Café." Jason grumbled.

"Well, my heart belongs to Constable Jack Thornton here, and you didn't deserve those compliments one bit, Jack is the one who deserves them." Elizabeth looked at Jack with her eyes filled with love.

_And this conversation will be continued in the next chapter... ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks for the positive reviews, again! I have to say, I am going to continue having some cliffhangers off and on! Please check my profile for where I get name inspirations for my fan fiction, I am trying to use all my fellow Heartie reviewer's names somewhere! So watch out for when yours will be used! ;)

See you all when I update this one again!

**_~Angelica_ **

Jack looked at Elizabeth, did she just say that?

"Elizabeth," Jack took a gentle hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb on her hand, "do you mean that?"

"Jack, I can't think of anyone else I would want to share those compliments with." Elizabeth continued looking at him with those sweet eyes filled with love.

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist, and brought her in for a kiss, which they both enjoyed.

"Hey, can't you wait till you two are alone?" Jason asked getting annoyed.

"Listen, we love each other, and you brought us closer together. So thank you." Jack gave the man a disgusted look.

"I was sorta hoping I would be the one who would get the kisses." Jason sighed and tried to get up.

"Ha, the only thing you will be getting is a big sentence in jail." Elizabeth looked at Jason.

Jason grumbled, and Elizabeth turned back to Jack.

"I have to tell you the truth about something." Jack pulled her a little closer.

"What?" Elizabeth fluttered her eyelashes.

"You kiss much better than Rosemary ever did, and also…" Jack paused.

"And also what?" Elizabeth leaned a bit closer in, to where they could feel each other's breathing on each other's lips.

"You are much more enjoyable to be with, someone whom I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Jack finished almost proposing, but he didn't want to yet, this wasn't the right time…yet, and Elizabeth immediately started kissing him. Jason was just down on the cold ground rolling his eyes, and trying to ignore the loving couple.

Meanwhile, Abigail was at the Café and was going to get some tea because she couldn't sleep, and was going to ask Elizabeth to help, when she noticed she wasn't in her bed, and she had changed clothes. "Oh no…" Abigail whispered. In just her nightgown and bare feet, she rushed downstairs and saw Bill boiling water for tea, for himself.

"Bill, Bill." Abigail worriedly repeated as she rushed down the stairs. Bill looked up at her as she came running in.

"Is everything alright?" Bill asked putting his spoon down, and put her hands in his.

"No, Elizabeth must have gone out to go look for Jack."

"I didn't see her come downstairs." Bill said.

"She went out the open window…"

"Okay, I am going to go out and try to look for her, the bad man, or Jack. Will you be okay?" Bill asked.

"I know how to use a gun if needed, I'll be fine." Abigail reassured him.

Bill gently kissed her cheek, and let go of her hands. He grabbed his hat and took off outside to get on his horse. Abigail gently touched her cheek, and grabbed her shawl, and ran out the door onto the porch.

"Bill?" Abigail asked as he secured his saddle.

"Yes?" Bill got onto his horse.

"Be careful." Abigail blushed, and Bill nodded his head and gave a shy smile. He left, and Abigail leaned against the Café's pillar.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Jack and Elizabeth were deciding what to do.

"I am not going to let you walk to Coal Valley by yourself." Jack looked at her.

"I walked here myself…" Elizabeth looked at him.

"And you flirted me with compliments you meant for your Mountie." Jason huffed.

They ignored Jason and continued their conversation. "Why don't you ride Dreamer, and we'll walk." Jack motioned to Jason.

"Oh I can't go the easy way and let you walk." Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek.

"Why don't I assist you?" Bill asked riding up.

"You came just in time." Jack smiled.

"Abigail was worried about you, Elizabeth." Bill gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to be with this masculine Mountie over here." Elizabeth put her arms around Jack, and Jack slightly blushed, but was proud.

"Well, you should have left a note. What if you were to get hurt because Jack didn't find this bad guy?" Bill asked looking at Jason.

"I'm sorry, I should have left a note, but," Elizabeth looked directly at Jack, "te amo Jack." Elizabeth gently kissed his cheek.

'Ah now she is even saying she loves me in front of people…' Jack thought.

"Te amo Elizabeth." Jack returned as Bill checked Jason for extra weapons.

Jack and Elizabeth touched noses, and Bill continued talking.

"I'm going to take this bad man back to town on my horse. Will you two be okay taking Dreamer?"

"Yes, we can certainly do that." Jack smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked over to Dreamer.

"Are you going to let me see your petticoats as you try to get on top of Dreamer?" Jack joked as he blew out the fire.

"Uhm, I don't think I will." Elizabeth blushed.

"I mean I've seen them before we were even courting, so it isn't that bad." Jack winked.

"Alright Handsome, that's enough." Elizabeth giggled. Jack got on top of Dreamer, and helped pull Elizabeth up so she would be in front of them on their ride back.

As they rode to town, Jack and Elizabeth discussed some things, and when they got back into Coal Valley, Jack made sure Elizabeth was safely escorted upstairs.

"Good night," Elizabeth smiled.

"Good night, sweet Elizabeth." Jack smile before he left.

Elizabeth closed her door, and changed into her nightgown, and immediately fell asleep dreaming of Jack.

Later the next morning, Jack stopped by the Café, and was sent upstairs by a very tired Abigail. Jack knocked on the door.

"Oh, come in." Elizabeth cheerfully greeted as she sat down to fix her hair.

"Hi." Jack smiled as he stepped inside.

"Well hello there." Elizabeth winked.

"Need some help?" Jack asked, motioning to the hair ribbon.

"Don't tell me you know how to fix hair too?" Elizabeth smiled at Jack through the mirror.

"I do." Jack happily took the ribbon and tied it into a bow in Elizabeth's hair.

'Okay Thornton, it's time to tell Elizabeth why you came up here….'

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?" She questioned as she enjoyed Jack's hands running through her hair.

"I'm going to have to go to Cape Fullerton to take Jason to the jail there…" Jack slowly put his hands down.

"Oh Jack, I completely understand, I just want you to be safe." Elizabeth turned around and faced her Mountie.

"I will do my very best to keep safe, because I want to be with you." Jack rubbed her arms.

"I suppose I will see you in a few days then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, you will. But don't worry, Bill will be here to protect Coal Valley the best he can."

"I'm glad Bill will be here, but you aren't Bill, you're Jack, my Jack…and I am going to miss you." Elizabeth started to get teary eyed.

"I'm going to miss you too, Elizabeth. But when I get back, we'll be together again, and there is only one Elizabeth in the world that I love." Jack leaned in and kissed her.

Elizabeth knew Jack had his duties, but she loved him too much, she didn't want to let go. So when their kiss was complete, Elizabeth put her hand in Jack's, and they walked downstairs. Abigail handed Jack a small bag with food, and Jack thanked her kindly, and led Elizabeth outside.

He secured his food to Dreamer, and hugged Elizabeth once again, and kissed her cheek, but she quickly moved her cheek, so their lips touched again, which Jack was pleased about.

"Ah come on, not more romance. Instead of doing paperwork you drew her all night, come on lets get this over with." Jason complained.

Jack slowly let go of Elizabeth and got onto Dreamer.

"I'll be back in a few days, my love." Jack looked at Elizabeth.

"Have a safe trip!" Elizabeth looked at his dreamy one last time, before he trotted away with Jason.

"And my Mountie is gone…" Elizabeth was missing Jack already.

"He'll be back soon, Elizabeth." Abigail walked outside. "In the meantime, you need your next cooking lesson."

"Aww please can't I skip out today?"

"When Jack gets back, I am sure you want to be together, so let's get ahead in your lessons now." Abigail winked.

"Oh you know I want to be with Jack when he gets back." Elizabeth grinned.

"Alright, please go to the Mercantile and pick up these few groceries I need, and then we will begin." Abigail smiled as Bill walked over.

"Do you have any extra breakfast?" Bill smiled.

"Come on in." She led him inside.

Bill sat down at his usual spot in the Café, next to the window, and watched as Abigail brought him some extra eggs over, and some coffee.

"Thank you for sharing." Bill took a bite of his scrambled egg.

"Oh it's my pleasure." Abigail took a drink of her coffee.

"Abigail…I have to tell you something Jack told me…" Bill looked at her, with those calm eyes.

"And what would that be?" Abigail asked.

**_To be continued ;)_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello Hearties! I have four new characters here, and I am sorry to say I added this extra girl, but I have to say, that what will happen, will bring Jack and Elizabeth even closer together, after things are explained. I have to admit, Nicole called me 'Evil' at first, because of the way the girl acted towards Jack...

See you for chapter 6- Which shall be posted soon :)

_~Angelica_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WCTH characters, I only own the ones from my vivid imagination._ **

"Jack isn't just going to Cape Fullerton to take Jason there, he is also going there for another reason."

"And what is this reason?"

Bill lowered his voice to a whisper, and whispered to Abigail over the sound of their gentle breathing.

Abigail looked at Bill, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh my goodness, really?" Abigail breathed.

"Now, don't tell Elizabeth…"

"Oh I don't think I could…" Abigail giggled.

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth asked cheerfully as she walked in with the groceries.

"Oh, nothing." Abigail smiled. "We were discussing a…book."

"Oh how interesting! I might have to read it sometime." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, you will. Go ahead and wash up and I will be there in a minute to help, Elizabeth."

"Alright, Abigail. Have a good day Bill." Elizabeth smiled as she walked away.

"That was a close one…" Bill whispered.

"You're telling me…" Abigail blew some bangs out of her face.

"Oh, and before I go…" Bill finished drinking his coffee.

"Yes?" Abigail asked.

"Oh never mind…you wouldn't want to probably."

"Please ask me." Abigail begged.

"Do you want to go on a walk after dinner later?" Bill asked.

"I would love to Bill." Abigail put her hand on top of Bill's.

Bill felt like he had just asked the most important question of his life to Abigail. He stood up, and left the café with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Jack was riding with Jason, listening to Jason hum off key.

'I just can't wait to get him dropped off…' Jack thought as Jason hit a really bad off key note.

The next day, they arrived in Cape Fullerton. Jack signed some paper work, and turned Jason over. He walked into a building.

"Oh, can I help you, Constable?" Mary Jo Vincent smiled.

"Yes you can actually." Jack smiled, and she helped him with his purchases.

Meanwhile, in Coal Valley, Elizabeth was trying to get her mind off of Jack, so she tried reading a book, but it didn't work, since it was about a Mountie, and it reminded her of Jack. Next, Elizabeth tried sewing, but then she remembered when jack had helped her sew. Everything she did seemed to remind her of Jack, even just seeing the color red did. Elizabeth decided to ride to Cape Fullerton herself to surprise Jack, so she secretly packed up and left a note on her bed. She left while Abigail was on her walk with Bill, and she hoped she wouldn't meet any bad guys on her secret trip.

Later that evening, Jack had dinner with some Mounties in Cape Fullerton. They were at a diner with a built in bar. Jack made sure he made it clear he didn't want any drinks.

"Hey Jack. Maybe you can get a girl from here for the night." Rich pushed his elbow into the side of Jack's arm.

"No thanks, I got my own girl from Coal Valley."

"Oooh is she a saloon girl?" Kevin hinted.

"Does she look anything like these girls here?" Rich whistled as a saloon girl walked by, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Elizabeth has a look of her own, her own kind of attraction, she doesn't need an outfit like, er, that to attract me." Jack said.

"That kind of a girl, huh? Hmm sounds nice." Rich smiled.

"Oh well hello there, Kevin." Katherine smiled.

"Oh is it your break already sweetheart?" Kevin rubbed Katherine's hand.

"Yes it is, now where is that walk you promised me is?" Katherine giggled.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Kevin grabbed a hold of Katherine's hand and led her out.

Rich spotted a saloon girl, and left Jack to go find out if she was new in town. Jack was left all alone. He finished his tea, and was about to leave, when he saw a lady about to trip.

"Watch out for the cane!" Jack warned her as he ran over to stop her before she fell.

"Oh my goodness, thank you Constable." Nancy started to look at Jack.

"I knew someone when I was younger who looks a lot like you, do you mind telling me your name?"

"Jack, Jack Thornton."

"Oh my goodness, Jack!" Nancy threw her arms around Jack.

"Do… I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh goodness you don't remember me?" Nancy asked as she stepped back and twirled around. "I was your school sweetheart."

Jack just started blushing as people looked at him and Nancy.

"Well, you look …fine." Jack commented as he looked at Nancy's outfit. He couldn't believe she turned into a Saloon girl.

"Well honey, you should tell me all about how you have been…I am so glad you saved me. You deserve to come to my room tonight, we can have a little drink," She reached up to start putting her hands in Jack's hair, but he stepped back.

"No thank you." Jack backed up as she started to try to put her hands on Jack's shoulders, and ran into a table.

"Hey, Jack, you okay?" Rich rushed over to help him.

"Oh uhm, Ms. Nancy is just talking to me." Jack tried to walk to be a little bit behind Rich so he could stay away from Nancy.

"Hey, uhm Nancy. I've been watching you for a while. And I was sort of wondering if we could have some dessert?" Rich lied, hoping to help Jack.

"Nope, I got my Jack." Nancy put her arms around Jack in another hug.

'Elizabeth would kill me…..' Jack thought as he looked at Nancy's back, with the lace holding her outfit on.

"So sweetheart, why don't we make plans for tomorrow?" Nancy played with Jack's hair.

"Listen, Nancy, I know I used to say you would be mine when I grew older, but I sort of-" Jack was cut off.

"Oh you still remember your promise! Aww you are so sweet! Okay so tomorrow we will have lunch, and then I'll show you my other outfits. Or better yet, I could show you tonight." Nancy rubbed her hands on Jack's shoulders.

Jack was silently praying for help, and Rich stepped in to help.

"Come on Jack, we have some paper work to finish on Jason." Rich said.

"Awww you have to leave already?"

"Yes. See you again sometime, Nancy." Jack happily left.

"See you tomorrow!" Nancy yelled over the crowd.

Once they were outside, Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"You gotta watch, she's the wild one around here."

"You're telling me…" Jack readjusted his hat.

"You gotta tell her you have a girl." Rich looked at him.

"I tried, as you could tell…." Jack stuck his hands into his pockets.

_To be continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes:** _Hello Hearties! I tried to leave you hanging for more than a day...but my heart couldn't... I felt bad for my Hearties! And here is the chapter where we find out- will Elizabeth seeing Jack with Nancy ruin their relationship? Or will it make it stronger after they talk things out? Find out, in the words I share with thee.

_~Angelica _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the WCTH characters, I only own the ones from my vivid imagination.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Oh Bill!" Abigail yelled out the bedroom window after she found Elizabeth's letter.<p>

"Yes?" Bill asked.

"Please come inside!" Abigail rushed downstairs with the letter. She handed it to Bill, and he read it.

"She's really crazy about Jack, he's lucky. She puts herself into danger just to be with him" Bill shook his head.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was riding along, she didn't stop for long to rest, the sooner she got to Jack, the sooner she would be happy. So she continued on her journey, and thankfully she didn't meet anyone on her trip until she was closer to Cape Fullerton.<p>

Meanwhile, in Cape Fullerton, Jack was trying to avoid Nancy, but somehow she found him.

"Jack!" Nancy started running towards Jack.

'That's her day outfit?' Jack thought looking at the low cut, tight, short dress.

"Where have you been all morning?" Nancy asked.

"Uhm, doing paper work." Jack replied.

"Well come on, it isn't too late to go on our picnic!" Nancy said pulling him along.

"Nancy, we need to talk." Jack put his foot down.

"Oh? What about?" Nancy was planning for Jack to say he loved her dearly, or something sweet like that.

"As you know, I haven't seen you since I was about 15, I've seen another girl since then, but we broke up."

"Oh Jack, I don't care about that other girl, just as long as I am yours now!" Nancy giggled, and tried to kiss Jack, but he turned away.

"Listen, I am currently with another girl, I need you to understand that." Jack tried to take her hands off of him.

Elizabeth rode in got off of her horse, and walked towards what looked like Jack talking to a woman in a tiny outfit.

'Wonder why he's talking to her….' Elizabeth thought. But then she saw the next event and saw why.

"Ha ha honey you are so funny, you are with me." Nancy leaned up and forced his lips onto hers.

"Jack…" Elizabeth started crying, and ran away.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled after he pushed Nancy off of him, and started running after her. Nancy started chasing Jack, because she didn't know what he was doing, he was playing hard to get she figured.

Elizabeth ran faster than Jack, because she had had that running head start, and immediately got her key from the hotel. She rushed into her room, and slammed the door.

Jack ran in and asked if an Elizabeth Thatcher had registered, which she had, and she just happened to have the room next to his, so their rooms were joined by the bathroom. He quickly locked his door, because he heard Nancy rushing up the stairs after him, and took a deep breath, and entered the bathroom. He got ready to explain everything to Elizabeth, and slowly opened the door to her room, which she hadn't locked yet. He saw her, her face in her pillow, as she sobbed. Jack slowly sat down on the bed, and rubbed her back, he felt part of her corset, and blushed, but the rubbing slowly calmed Elizabeth down.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. She did it." Jack apologized.

"Jack, I don't think you would cheat on me, but I thought you were." Elizabeth turned over.

"Elizabeth, I would never cheat on you, my heart is true to you." Jack looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Oh Jack, I didn't know what to think, I just saw that, and just started running." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug.

"Elizabeth, I'm yours, and Nancy couldn't understand I have a special girl in my life, already."

"Oh Jack, I'm yours too." Elizabeth cried into his chest, as he held her close.

Jack comforted Elizabeth for another minute, then their lips met, and they kissed.

"Now that is who I want to kiss for the rest of my life." Jack gently kissed below her ear.

"Oh Jack, I could never imagine myself with anyone else." Elizabeth wiped away a tear.

"I want you to close your eyes, and feel what I put into your hands." Jack ordered. Elizabeth did as she was told, and Jack put a velvet box in her hands.

"Would I get that if I were not true to you?" Jack asked, as he watched Elizabeth's lips curl into a smile.

"Oh Jack, is it a ring box?" Elizabeth asked getting excited.

"Maybe…" Jack smiled and took the box back and put it back into his pocket.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, and threw her arms around Jack and her tears changed to tears of joy.

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment, but I want you to know I am ready." Jack gently rubbed her nose with his.

"Oh Jack, I will wait as long as it takes to be with you." Elizabeth looked at him with her loving eyes.

"Give me the time to plan the perfect night, please." Jack took a gentle hold of her hand.

"Oh Jack, I'll wait. I love you, and I will wait for as long as it takes." Elizabeth buried her head in Jack's chest as she hugged him.

* * *

><p>To be continued ;) *heart symbol*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello hearties! I got time to update this fanfic, I had this chapter all ready! I hope you enjoy this! :) If you have a favorite part or a part that made you laugh, please share! ;)

_~Angelica_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the WCTH characters, I only own the ones from my vivid imagination.<em>**

* * *

><p>Mary Jo Vincent was watching a very unusual customer in the store, and was startled when Jack walked in.<p>

"Good afternoon." Jack smiled.

"Good afternoon, Constable. Help?" She asked using her eyes to point to the shop lifter, who was secretly trying to put small rings and bracelets in his pockets.

It took Jack a minute for Jack to register it in his mind, since he had trying to plan the perfect proposal in his mind. He slowly approached the man, slowly walking around him, observing him, and then Jack saw him grab for another ring, which he slipped into his pocket. The shoplifter was unaware of Jack watching him, because Jack wasn't in his serge.

"Okay stop it right there." Jack quickly pulled his revolver out of his belt pouch. "Put your hands up in the air."

"You don't have a right to do this to me, you aren't anyone." The man didn't listen to Jack, and reached for his revolver hidden under his coat. Elizabeth walked in, looking for Jack, and saw the man was going to do something to Jack.

"JAAAAAACK WATCH OUT!" Elizabeth screamed, and Jack quickly ducked down as the man took a shot at Jack.

"Ah so you know the man. Come with me then." The man said as he grabbed Elizabeth on his get away.

"Hey, I heard a girl scream Jack's name, lets go see if he needs help." Kevin said taking off, with Rich following him.

"NO! Elizabeth!" Jack yelled as he quickly brushed himself off and quickly ran out.

"Jack?" Kevin asked.

Jack just pointed to where the man ran with Elizabeth, and all three dashed after them.

"LET ME GO!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Shhhh." He told her as he dashed behind buildings.

"Now where'd they go?" Kevin asked.

"Split up." Rich said as he dashed in the direction Elizabeth was with this man. Jack quickly followed him, figuring it was the right way to go.

"Now listen honey, give me a kiss." He said as he cornered Elizabeth on the back of an old building.

"I won't listen to you." She said raising her voice.

"Shush!" He said as he leaned in and kissed the frightened Elizabeth, who then fainted.

RIch saw what was happening and quickly knocked the bad man onto the ground.

"Hey, no fair." The man tried to wiggle out from under Rich.

"Yes it is fair." Rich said as he reached for his handcuffs.

"What did you do to Elizabeth?" Jack angrily asked as he gently touched Elizabeth's cheek.

"I told her to give me a kiss and she declined, so I did it." Kennedy , the name of the bad man, laughed.

"No one kisses my girl and gets away with it." Jack was furious.

"Hey Jack, we know she is your girl, we will put everything in our notes about what he did."

"Hey I see you guys caught him. Is Elizabeth okay?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Fainted when this guy forced a kiss on her." Rich said pointing putting a better grip on Kennedy.

"Sorry Jack, must be hard for you to take that in." Kevin said.

"It is. I am going to try to get Elizabeth awake. Elizabeth?" Jack asked rubbing his hands gently against her cheeks.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth cried as she opened her eyes and sat up so she could put her arms around him.

"Elizabeth. Did he hurt you?" Jack hugged her close.

"No, he didn't. Oh Jack I can't take kisses from anyone else but you."Elizabeth continued to hug Jack close.

"Come on let's get you back to town." Jack said putting his arms under her.

"Jack, I think I can walk..." Elizabeth wiped a tear away.

"Go ahead back, Jack. We are going to be a few minutes." Rich commented as the men both struggled to get Kennedy up on his feet.

"Oh Jack I've been in scarier situations, but that was quite frightening.

"It was scary for me too, I was worried I was going to lose you."

"Oh Jack..." Elizabeth cried and looked into his eyes.

Once they got back into the jail house, Jack gently put Elizabeth down.

"So, what was it like being kissed by another man?" Jack wiggled an eyebrow.

"Horrible. Just horrible." Elizabeth walked backwards into the corner, on purpose of course.

"Would you let anyone lean you against a wall and kiss you?" Jack asked as he put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"No, only a certain mountie I know counts." Elizabeth gently built her lip.

"Well then, I count right?" Jack asked as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmhmmm." Elizabeth gave Jack a look.

"Well then, allow me." Jack replied, kissing Elizabeth several times, his arms wrapped around her.

"I could let you do this all day." She said in between two kisses.

"I could too." He started running his fingers by where her corset was on her back.

'Jack Thornton stop it.' Jack thought as hand explored her back.

"Mmm." She happily sighed, enjoying every bit of it, and before either one of them could go any further, Kevin and Rich came in with Kennedy.

Jack and Elizabeth were shocked and quickly pulled apart.

"Heh, the Mountie saves you so you decide to kiss him, what about these two?" Kennedy asked.

"Excuse me, but I should only kiss who I am courting, and I don't believe WE were kissing." Elizabeth stared at the bad man as they took him into the jail cell and put him in.

"And so you're courting a Mountie?"

"Yes. I am. And we're in…love." Elizabeth put her arm around Jack. Jack just cleared his throat and nodded.

Kevin put the bag of goods the man had stolen on the table. "We'll have to ask Ms. Vincent to see if they are all here."

"And we'll need you to tell us what happened." Rich looked at Jack.

"Certainly. Right honey?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack." Elizabeth looked into his eyes.

"Please sit down." Kevin offered them a small couch, which they happily sat down next to each other on. It was a tight squeeze, but they both managed to sit down.

As they explained their stories, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth, and accidently started rubbing behind her waist.

"Jaaack." Elizabeth quietly giggled and blushed.

"Sorry." Jack blushed and quickly moved his hand away.

"Uhm, are you two okay?"

"Yes." Elizabeth quickly replied.

After they finished discussing, Jack volunteered to go with Kevin to see if everything was there they found on the man, but he told Jack to go be with Elizabeth.

"I'll be right back." Rich said going outside.

"You need to lose some weight." Elizabeth joked trying to get up.

"No no, you're the one who ate the biscuits." Jack laughed.

"Well thanks a lot, I'll make sure you don't touch my cors- never mind- ever again!" Elizabeth teased him.

"Oooh come on." Jack blushed as he managed to get up. He held his hand out for Elizabeth, which she happily took, and led her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WCTH characters, I only own the ones from my vivid imagination._**

* * *

><p>After their day was through, Jack led Elizabeth back to their joining rooms at the hotel.<p>

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Jack kissed her cheek.

"Mmm I appreciated dancing with you." Elizabeth smiled.

"I think we'll ride back tomorrow, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, that sounds good." Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you think you're going to be alright?" Jack looked into her eyes.

"Yes, as soon as I get out of these shoes that are pinching my feet." Elizabeth looked at her feet.

"Well, I'll go into my room, and let you be." Jack turned around to leave.

"What about my goodnight kiss?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." Jack put his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her, and slowly leading to her neck.

"Mmm Jack, I love it when you do that."

"Mmm I love it when you let me be your man."

As they had their few special moments a little animal ran into Elizabeth's room, and hid under the bed, they slowly parted, and Jack left her.

* * *

><p>After they both finished their bathing, Jack popped his head in her room, and said "Good night!"<p>

Elizabeth pulled her robe around herself a little tighter because she was wearing one of her nightgowns that was not anything Jack should see yet. "Good night, Jack." Elizabeth smiled.

He put his head back in the bathroom and went back to his room. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, he wanted to hold Elizabeth, but he knew better, they weren't even engaged, or married. So he grabbed an extra pillow, hoping it would do.

* * *

><p>"Mmm Jack stop kissing my toes." Elizabeth giggled in her sleep, it was around three o'clock in the morning. "Jack… Jaaack." Elizabeth giggled aloud as something started licking her face. 'Why is Jack licking my face?' Elizabeth thought as she opened her eyes and looked at a young beagle looking back at her.<p>

"Well hi there, who do you belong to?" Elizabeth sat up and started scratching the dog's ears.

"Wooof!" The dog barked.

"Shhh don't wake up Jack." She giggled. "Oh are you giving me the kisses? Hmm? Who's giving me the kisses?" Elizabeth asked as the young beagle licked her face some more.

"Well I bet your owner is missing you, huh?" Elizabeth hugged the dog.

"Woof!" She happily barked.

"Okay, you can stay here until I get up, but then we got to find your owner."

The dog immediately crawled under Elizabeth's blankets and curled up next to her.

The next morning, Jack decided to surprise Elizabeth and kiss her, so he crept in and leaned in to kiss Elizabeth, but instead got a wet kiss from the dog.

"What the?!" Jack asked.

"Woof wooooof!" The dog wagged her tail and wanted to kiss Jack some more.

"Good morning, Jack." Elizabeth opened her eyes and reached for her robe.

"This was not the surprise I was looking for." Jack bent down to the dog, who gave him another wet kiss.

"She was kissing my toes last night and was licking my face, I thought it was you." Elizabeth told him the truth.

"I wish it was me." Jack scratched the dog's ears.

"Well, it looks like you're ready to go, apparently I'm not." Elizabeth looked at her robe, hiding her nightgown.

"Well, don't worry. We won't leave for about an hour." Jack kissed her lips, very gently, and was stopped when the girl dog licked Jack.

"She's jealous." Jack observed.

"Seems like it, well I'll get ready, and before we go, I guess we'll take the dog down." Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay, I'll go finish packing." Jack kissed her cheek and left.

As Elizabeth got ready to dress, she forgot her other corset was down with the female hotel workers, they had to fix it the other night for her.

"Hmm, I can't wear my other one, because it won't go right with my dress, come here girl, you're gonna give a message to Jack." Elizabeth quickly wrote a message, and took a bracelet and stuck it on the dog's neck.

"Now go to Jack…go on!" She giggled. The dog nosed the partially closed doors open, and ran into Jack's room.

"Woof!" She barked.

"Okay, what you got here for me?" Jack said pulling out the note.

_'Jack, I have something down at the desk, just tell them they have something for Ms. Thatcher, and they'll hand you the box for me. I would get it myself, but I need to finish packing. Thanks, Jack._'

"Okay, Elizabeth! I'll be back!" Jack said.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth giggled as she waited for Jack to bring back the box.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Jack asked the young lady at the desk.<p>

"Oh. Hello there, so sorry I didn't see you, Constable. May I help you?" Kyra asked.

"Oh yes, I'm here to pick up a box for Ms. Thatcher."

"Oh, let me see. I'll be right back." Kyra smiled. "Michelle? Have you seen Ms. Thatcher's box?"

"Oh yeah, isn't she the one with the corset we fixed?" Michelle started looking at thee boxes.

'Don't tell me she sent me down here for a corset.' Jack thought.

"Constable, here it is." Kyra said handing him the box.

"Thank you." Jack tipped his hat.

"Enjoy!" Michelle smiled.

"Uhm…yeah…." Jack said as he quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hi Jack!" Elizabeth seemed cheerful as Jack handed her the box.<p>

"It had better fit you." Jack kissed her, and then shut the door.

"It will!" Elizabeth yelled through the door. "I got it made to fit me better." Elizabeth whispered.

After they left their rooms, with their bags, Elizabeth almost tripped with the eager dog running around her legs.

"I think the dog thinks it's going home with us." Jack laughed.

"No she's going back to her owner." Elizabeth laughed.

When they got downstairs, they asked the girls about the owner of the dog.

"Oh you mean Lily? No she doesn't have a home, she just lives here, everyone loves Lily." Kyra smiled and scratched Lily's ears.

"Lily is a beautiful name…can she come home with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, if you want, she's yours." Michelle smiled.

"Well Lily, what do you say?" Jack asked as he picked up the dog and held her in his arms.

"Woof!"Lily barked and started kissing Jack.

"I guess it is a yes!" Michelle smiled.

"How are we going to get her home though?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am visiting my Aunt in Coal Valley in a couple of days, if you want I can take her with me then." Kyra brought up.

"Sounds good, who's your Aunt?" Jack asked.

"Mrs. Montgomery." Kyra smiled.

"Oh we both know her, wonderful woman. So we'll see you and Lily then, then?" Jack asked.

"Yes! See you then." Kyra smiled.

"Oh come here Lily, I'll see you soon, okay?" Elizabeth asked taking a hold of Lily in her arms.

"Woof!" Lily barked as Elizabeth handed her back to Kyra.

"See ya soon!" Kyra waved.

While Jack and Elizabeth said goodbye to their Mountie friends, Kyra and Michelle got to talking.

"I think they'll make good parents some day."Michelle sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"I know, I saw them with how they handled the dog, I can't wait to see them with a child." Kyra smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello Hearties! Here is another chapter! Yays! :) I hope you all are enjoying this, and don't worry, everything will continue to stay happy and wonderful,... or will it? ***sly look***

_~Angelica_

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! :) Yes, it can be quite dangerous with Jack exploring...but, it won't go any farther... As my friend/cousin Katherine says "Angelica, I really don't know what is up your sleeve next!", and I hope someone else is thinking the same thing... But don't worry, I don't have anything bad. Just some more trouble and romance. ***evil grin***


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hello Hearties! Thanks for the positive reviews! I appreciate them all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

_~Angelica_

Thanks to Mary Jo Vincent and LisaNY for pointing out I made an oopsie and originally posted chapter 8... think I still have a clogged brain...

* * *

><p>When Jack and Elizabeth arrived back in Coal Valley the next evening, no sooner had Jack helped Elizabeth down when a fight broke up in the Saloon.<p>

"Don't want to be rude, but I gotta go care for that." Jack said dashing off.

"BE CAREFUL!" Elizabeth called out behind him as she saw his red serge dash into the Saloon.

Elizabeth heard some yells, and decided to go see how Rip was, try to get her mind off of the fact Jack could get hurt.

"Hiya Rip." Elizabeth said walking over to Rip, who was laid out on the steps.

"What would you think if we got you a female dog, hmm? Would you like a companion?" Elizabeth said scratching his ear. Rip just sort of looked away.

"Come on, she's cute." Elizabeth teased him. "I think it would be cute for you to have a dog friend…" Elizabeth rubbed his ear a little harder. "She's a few months over 2 years old…I think you two might get along perfectly…" Elizabeth hinted.

Rip just made a grunting noise and looked at her with a look like, 'Do I look interested?'

Elizabeth looked up, and saw Jack coming out of the Saloon, he looked alright but his hat wasn't on his head right.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing bad….just a fight over Cheryl and Angela."

"Oh they're fighting over the Saloon girls huh?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mmmhmmm, glad they weren't throwing glass…but they did throw a few good punches." Jack said rubbing his arm.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry they hurt you…"

"It wasn't on purpose of course, they meant to hit the chair out of pure anger and I got in the way…"

"Sorry…" Elizabeth said rubbing his arm gently.

"I got an idea, why don't we go freshen up, and see if Abigail can whip us up something to eat." Jack gently touched her chin.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." Elizabeth smiled and rushed to the Café.

"Abigail? Oh Abigail?" Elizabeth asked rushing into the Café.

"We're in here dear!" Abigail called back smiling at Bill.

"Oh Abigail I mis-" she noticed Abigail had her hand wrapped inside Bill's "missed you."

"We just came back from a walk." Bill replied noticing Elizabeth looking at their hands and smiling.

"Oh wonderful, wonderful!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together with a big smile.

"How was the trip?" Abigail asked as Bill let go of her hand and got prepared to warm up some stew.

"Oh it was good, and Jack and I are going to both be dog pare-" Elizabeth wanted to say parents but she knew better, "owners. I hope you won't mind."

"Is the dog more active than Rip? Then I'm happy." Abigail joked.

"Her name's Lily, and she's quite active, so I believe she will be a great help giving away kisses to anyone who wants them." Elizabeth smiled.

"She's jealous of us." Jack said walking in and putting his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Oh I bet." Abigail winked. "Want some stew you two? Bill and I already ate, so we might just join you and drink tea or coffee."

"Sounds good to me, then we can tell you all about our adventures." Jack winked.

"Adventures?" Bill asked.

"Oooh it all started that evening when I arrived in Cape Fullerton…" Jack gave a small shake.

Jack and Elizabeth ate and took turns talking to Abigail and Bill about all that happened. Including how they got Lily.

"Oh that seems like you two had quite a time there…so I assume we get to meet Lily soon?" Abigail took another sip of tea.

"As soon as Kyra brings her." Elizabeth smiled.

"And how has Coal Valley been?" Jack asked.

"Well…it's good. And we got good news, don't we Bill?" Abigail asked.

"We do?" Bill asked, trying to act surprised.

"Bill…we agreed to tell them together, come on, pleeeeease." Abigail looked at Bill, and Jack and Elizabeth shared a look as if to say , 'I bet I know what it is!'

"Alright." Bill smiled. "How could I forget?" Bill put his hand on Abigail's.

After a moment of silence, besides the breathing of the people in the room, Bill and Abigail finally started talking.

"We're courting…" Abigail and Bill shared a loving look at one another.

"Oh goodness that is wonderful!" Elizabeth stood up to give her a hug.

"Thank you." Abigail smiled as she hugged Elizabeth.

"That's good, Bill." Jack smiled and shook his hand.

"Don't worry Jack, you'll still get your biscuits and cookies." Abigail winked.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the stage coach was going to be rolling in soon, and Jack was trying to get Rip outside.<p>

"Any other day you want to be out in the sun…come on Rip, please?" Jack said trying to move the dog.

"Jack! Come on! Here she comes!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw the stagecoach roll in.

"Alright boy, I'll be back I guess." Jack sighed going outside.

"Oh Constable! Ms. Thatcher!" Kyra smiled.

"Hello!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Woof!" Lily greeted them by jumping out of the stagecoach and rushed over to Elizabeth, the ends of her bow around her neck flying in the wind as she ran.

"Ha ha ha there's Lily." Elizabeth picked her up, and who soon started giving her kisses.

"I missed you too, girl." Jack said scratching her ear.

"Seems like you three have some catching up to do." Kyra winked.

"Oh yes we do." Jack scratched Lily's ear again.

"Thank you so much again…" Elizabeth grinned.

"You are welcome, I'll see you later…"

"Lily, I want you to meet someone." Jack said having Elizabeth put her down. Jack opened the door, and Lily peered in, and Rip's eyes turned towards the door.

* * *

><p><em>And what will our Rip think? Hmm ;)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello Hearties! Been a very busy past few days- so sorry for not updating anything! :( My dad turned out to be sick and had to go to the hospital- it hasn't been very good lately. If anyone can pray that would be helpful, thank you if you do...I know things need to happen in life, it is just difficult going through with them...

Anyways on a happier note- I have given you all a cliff hanger! I am so nice *evil grin*

I will update "The Thornton Family" tomorrow (10/30/14), promise! :)

_~Angelica_

* * *

><p>"Rip this is, Lily…" Jack said watching the dogs. "Lily, this is my dog, Rip."<p>

And as soon as introductions were made, Rip just looked at Lily standing there, and gave a small bark, which she returned quite quickly, and Lily dashed inside of the jailhouse, and then dashed out. She turned around and stopped at the doorway, and Rip got up and slowly walked to the door.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a look, and hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a bad thing. Rip gave a small bark, and turned around and went back to where he was. Lily looked at him, quite confused, and gave another bark, which Rip didn't return.

"Well…that didn't go too well…" Jack commented.

"I hope things get better, I mean, I want them to get along…" Elizabeth sighed.

"I know what you mean, we'll just have to give them some time and hopefully things will get better between them." Jack said bending down to pet Lily's head.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to the Café, apparently Rip doesn't want Lily around…" Elizabeth sighed. "Come on Lily. I'll see you later for dinner, Jack." Elizabeth smiled as she walked away with Lily.

"See you later." Jack gave a small wave, and then walked into the Jailhouse.

"Rip, you could have at least been a bit nicer to her…"

Rip just growled and looked away from Jack.

"She's Elizabeth's dog, MY Elizabeth, you can at least try to get along with Lily." Jack bent down and pet Rip's head.

"Do you even think Lily is cute at all?"

Rip looked at Jack, and gave a small tag wag, but quit quite quickly.

"See you do like her." Jack stood up and started to work on some paper work, which soon led to Jack sketching Elizabeth, and then getting ready for dinner.

The next morning, Jack had just gotten his serge on, when he heard a pawing at his door. He opened it up, and Lily was staring up at him.

"Good morning. Are you here for Rip?" Lily gave a small nod, and Jack let her in, and ran over to Rip.

Rip got up off of the floor, and just looked at her as she ran around him in circles.

"Good morning, Constable." Elizabeth said stepping up behind Jack.

"Ah, Hello Elizabeth." Jack replied turning around to face her.

"I see Lily beat me here." Elizabeth commented looking at her dog.

"Yes, she has. Did you bring breakfast?"

"Yes I did," Elizabeth smiled.

"Great, lets go onto the porch. Come on Rip, Lily."

Lily slowly walked out the door, hoping Rip would follow.

"Rip, come on." Jack stressed saying his dog's name, to know he really wanted him to go outside.

Rip slowly got up and walked out the door, and sat down next to Jack's chair.

"Jack, I want to talk to you." Elizabeth said as she set out the plates and tea cups.

"Alright, I'm ready to listen."

Lily walked down the stairs, and onto the street, she wanted to see this town already, and was hoping Rip would come.

"Rip, go with her."Jack gently patted Rip's back.

Lily took off running hoping Rip would follow, which he slowly stood up, and walked behind her as she zipped on ahead.

"I hope she'll be alright…" Elizabeth poured Jack some tea.

"I'm sure she will be, Rip's a good dog, he just needs to be more active,maybe Lily will help him..."

"I hope so," and then Elizabeth paused because she remembered why she was really there, to discuss something with Jack and have breakfast.

"So tell me, what was it you wanted to discuss?" Jack asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Well," Elizabeth set out a few biscuits, "I have some news that could be good and bad."

"Good and bad?"

"Well, my parents are coming for a visit." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"That doesn't seem bad, what else?"

"They told me they are bringing an old friend with them."

"An old friend?"

"I can't imagine who, but I am hoping it isn't who I think it is..."

"And that is?"

"Well, my thoughts went to one of my female friends, but then I thought about the old part."

"And?"

"I once had a friend, before he moved away when he was about thirteen, he promised he'd be back for me, I surely hope it is not him..." Elizabeth paused and continued. "But I may be wrong, it could be someone else."

"Your parents know about us, I doubt they would bring a past male friend along for you to try to get you two together, would they?"

"Oh Jack, they know I," she mouthed the words 'love you' and then continued," I doubt they would try to do that."

Jack gently bit his tongue, he didn't want to ask but he knew he had better ask.

"If it is this past male friend...does he come from a wealthy family?"

"Yes, he does...but Jack wealth doesn't matter to me, my mother sends me jewelry and new clothes all the time, I share it with the other mothers because I don't always need new things. Jack, I have you, and that's what's most important."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I'm glad I have you..." Jack reached for her hand and gently kissed it.

"Ah Constable Thornton, being a wonderful kind man like always I see." Mrs. Ramsey smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Ramsey." Elizabeth and Jack said at the same time.

"Well, I'll let you two carry on, it's nice to know we have wonderful helpful people like you two getting along so nicely!" And with that she waved and left.

Jack and Elizabeth talked a little bit more, and then Jack excused himself to do his rounds. Now he had alot on his mind, what if this past friend was a guy, and Elizabeth had an interest in him again if they saw each other? And if it was him, would Elizabeth change her mind and go for him? Jack immediately knew that the first chance he got to talk to her father, he was going to take it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello hearties :) Sent another tweet to Erin Krakow today of my Halloween costume from yesterday looking like Ms. Thatcher! I was surprised she saw it- I know she is quite busy! Made my Halloween better! I got chocolate, got a favorite,reply, and a retweet from Erin Krakow, and I got pictures of When Calls The Heart- good way to spend a Friday! Sorry I didn't update "The Thornton Family" as promised... :( Got busy again... I wish life wasn't so busy... :/ I hope to finish the chapter so I can post Monday hopefully- maybe before then. In the meantime- would you like a Treat or a Trick? I have provided the Treats, a chapter and a wonderful ending to this chapter...or am I tricking you? ;)

_~Angelica_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, some of the children had discovered their teacher's new dog, and were petting her and giving her lots of attention.<p>

"Why don't we throw them a ball or something?" Bradley asked.

"Sure! But I doubt Rip will do anything."Emily laughed as she threw a ball for Lily to fetch. "Go get it girl!"

Lily dashed off after the ball, she couldn't understand why Rip wasn't doing anything. And Rip was feeling a little left out, now what was Lily going to think? He got up and nudged Bradley's leg.

"I think Rip wants to play." Bradley looked at him.

"I think he wants to impress Lily." Jolene giggled.

Rip just looked at them, they were right but he wasn't gonna admit it.

"Alright then boy, go for it!" Bradley said tossing him an extra ball.

The kids laughed and played for a while with the energetic dogs until Jack rode by.

"Rip?!" He exclaimed.

"We threw a ball for Lily and he wanted to join in too." Rosaleen replied bending down to pet Rip.

"Well, thank you for playing with Rip…" Jack said as he rode away and looked back at the kids playing with the dogs.

"Oh Jack, I've been waiting for you." Mr. Yost said as he handed Jack a telegram.

"Thank you." Jack aid as he dismounted and took the telegram.

Jack opened it up, and quickly read it.

'Jack, how are you my sweet baby boy? I am coming for a visit on Thursday, and I can't wait to see you in your serge once again. Much love, Mum.'

Jack started blushing, he loved his mom but felt quite embarrassed when she called him her 'sweet baby boy'. He saw Elizabeth carrying some groceries for Abigail, and quickly rushed over to help.

"Here, let me help." Jack said as he took one of the baskets.

"Thank you, I usually can carry two, but I think Abigail got some extra goods today…"

"Ah I understand." Jack walked alongside Elizabeth. "When did you say your parents were coming?"

"Thursday." Elizabeth replied.

"Like as in this Thursday?"

"Well yes, why?"

"My mother's coming too…just got a telegram about it."

"Oh goodness Jack this is wonderful! Then we can all spend time together and everything!"

"And have discussions." Jack said as he opened the door to the Café.

"Oh discussions hmm? What kind?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Ah you'll find out when it happens." Jack winked.

* * *

><p>Later on, Rip came back to Jack and was tired, he plopped on the floor next to Jack's feet.<p>

"You have a good time with Lily?" Jack asked.

Rip just closed his eyes to go to sleep, he wasn't used to so much running around.

"Look at Lily, she's still awake and energetic." Jack noticed as he watched the dog run circles around Elizabeth. Rip just gave him a look like he refused to do any more running around, which gave Jack the message to not push his luck to get Rip any more active.

* * *

><p>When Thursday finally came rolling in, Elizabeth was worried where Lily disappeared to, until she saw she was on the jailhouse porch with Jack and Rip.<p>

"Jack!" Elizabeth said running over. Jack stood up and went down the stairs and was there to catch her as Elizabeth tumbled forward.

"Hey are you alright?" Jack asked.

"The stagecoach is coming!"

Jack looked over, and saw Mr. Thatcher helping Jack's mother, and Mrs. Thatcher out of the stage coach. "Correction, the stagecoach is here!"

"And there's my little boy!" Mary exclaimed as she raised her hand to wave to Jack, who was still holding Elizabeth.

Jack could feel himself blushing, and he politely took a hold of Elizabeth's hand and walked with her over to their parents.

"Oh Jack, look at you, so handsome!" Mary threw her arms around Jack in a hug.

"Mum…." Jack whispered in his ear.

"I have to agree, and there's our daughter." Kate smiled and hugged Elizabeth.

"It was interesting talking on the trip over, quite a discussion." William hugged Elizabeth close. "Is he treating you well?" He whispered.

"Of course, Daddy." Elizabeth looked into his eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth, a friend wants to surprise you…" Kate gave a small giggle.

'Oh no…'Jack thought. He wasn't ready to face this, but if he wanted Elizabeth's heart he was ready to face this fourth guest.

Elizabeth waited, hoping this person would come out of the stagecoach, but she was surprised and was hugged from behind. Jack was jealous as he looked at the man hugging Elizabeth and spinning her around.

"Lizzie, it's been forever."

"Nicholas!" Elizabeth giggled as she allowed herself to be spun around,

Jack just watched as this man hugged Elizabeth, he couldn't wait any more.

"And who are you?" Jack asked.

"Nicholas Brook." He said as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"And Nicholas, this is Constable Jack Thornton, we're currently courting." Elizabeth proudly said.

Nicholas quickly let go, he didn't know she was in a relationship with a Mountie.

"Come on Elizabeth, lets go get our parents things into the rooms above the Café." Jack said as he put his hand around Elizabeth.

"Yes, lets…" Mary replied as she felt the anger in Jack rising from this guy touching Elizabeth.

"I didn't think it would be a problem…" Kate frowned and whispered to William. William just shrugged, he knew how a man was if he was courting a woman and another guy came around.

"Talk to ya later Lizzie." Nicholas smiled. He had an offer and he knew Elizabeth would have to accept.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone had settled down, and Nicholas exited his room above the Saloon as soon as he saw Jack head off for his rounds, and quickly went to talk to Elizabeth.<p>

"So Lizzie, are you happy?" He asked as he looked into his coffee.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"In this place? How is a dog even happy?" Nicholas pointed to Rip.

"It doesn't matter what a place looks like, as long as there are people that care and friends around you. And Coal Valley is the place for me."

"What about the lights? The money? The shows?"

"I don't really miss all that." Elizabeth replied and reached down to pet Lily.

"Would you like to go back forever?"

"No, I go when I visit my family and that's enough, I prefer here in town thanks." Elizabeth smiled.

Nicholas looked at her, he was quite frustrated now. This was not the Elizabeth he used to know, and he immediately knew that Mountie had to have changed her personality…

* * *

><p>The Thatchers had brought him along because they were visiting Elizabeth, and he came along to see her again, and little did they know that he was going to <strong>try<strong> to bump Jack out of the way to try to steal our teacher's heart…

* * *

><p>Tee hee XD<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hello my fellow Hearties! Thank you for reviewing, everyone! I enjoy reading it all! And yes, my dad is better, thank you for your prayers. My niece is wonderful, just saying. :) And yes Cindie, I love throwing you all on a roller coaster ;)! Get ready for a wild ride these next few chapters ;)! Teehee I enjoy posting and getting you all excited for the next chapter! ;)

_**Optional message to read:** _I am doing a National Novel Writing Month challenge for November. I have to write 50,000 words in November. I had a whole bunch to choose from to write, and guess what I chose to write? Fan fiction! And guess what story it is for? ;) When Calls The Heart! Basically I am taking "The Thornton Family" a year later ahead, to around Christmas. I got a lot of exciting things to write about- and it is a challenge! :)

**_~Angelica_ **

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, are you alright?"<p>

"Yes, why?"

"Just making sure you won't get hurt…"

"Jack, are you jealous?" Elizabeth asked putting her hand on his.

"No…why would I be jealous?"

"Jack, I assure you, Nicholas won't be a harm." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to make sure you're fine, because I'm very…"

"Jealous?" Elizabeth winked.

"Uhm yes…" Jack confessed. Elizabeth had to know he cared for her safety, and he cared who she was with.

"Good afternoon, Constable." William tipped his hat.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Thatcher. Can we have a talk?"

"I was hoping we could have one." William bent down and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Your mother wants to see you sweetheart."

"Alright, Daddy. See you later, Jack." Elizabeth smiled and left to go to the Café.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Certainly, sir." Jack said.

And they left to talk.

"I appreciate you watching over my daughter. She is precious to me, thank you. I sent you out here to have this post, and to watch over Elizabeth. I didn't expect you to start courting her." William said as he walked in front of the row houses.

"I'm sorry sir…" Jack was now getting quite nervous, Mr. Thatcher's tone was changing.

"Don't be sorry!" He replied his voice turning happier. "I am quite pleased, I can trust her in your hands. I expect you will be soon asking for her hand, but don't worry I don't want to rush things."

"Oh sir, I was going to bring it up, actually." Jack stopped walking.

"Please, call me William, and you must be ready I assume?"

"Yes, and please call me Jack." Jack took a deep breath. "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"You certainly may have it, I give you my blessing. If…"

"If what?"

"If you agree to three things."

"Yes, William?"

"Promise to come to me if you ever need help, even financially; love and care for her with ever power you have, and behave for a while."

"I love and care for Elizabeth with every power I have, and I promise. Number three might be hard." Jack looked at him.

"Ha, believe me, when I was your age, number three didn't last too long, and with Elizabeth, I totally understand if it doesn't last too long."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." Jack smiled. The men turned around, and walked back to town and made a few jokes.

While the men had had their conversation, Elizabeth was telling her mother all about her teaching and how Jack was treating her, and when Jack came back, she ran out and into his arms. He spun her around in the street, he didn't know what made her run out to him, but he enjoyed it.

"Jack, how was your talk?"

"Oh, it was good." Jack said taking a hold of her hand and she led him to the back of the inside of the Café.

"Hurry, we got a minute." Elizabeth whispered as she leaned up and gave him a kiss, which he returned, until he felt something hit his bottom.

"Jack Thornton!" Mary exclaimed.

Jack and Elizabeth just closed their eyes, stopped, and looked in the direction of where Mary was standing there.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Jack asked.

"Mixing a biscuit batter. And you are…?" Mary asked.

Elizabeth saved Jack by speaking up. "I haven't had any time with Jack for a while, I thought the kitchen was empty…" Elizabeth blushed.

"You need to double check next time. I'll step out for a minute, kissing noises ruin my mixing rhythm." Mary said winking and stepping out into the dining room.

"That was so embarrassing…" Jack blushed a light pink.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine, it's my fault anyways. And my mom would have done the same thing…I guess I haven't done that for a while so I forgot about making sure the way was clear."

"I couldn't help myself either…" Jack said leaning in and kissing her cheek, and then moved to kiss her lips. After a few more kisses, Elizabeth touched Jack's cheek one more time, and left to go join her parents on a walk.

"I see my little boy couldn't wait to be kissed…" Mary winked.

"I'm sorry Mum…" Jack said sitting down to join her.

"It's fine, my little boy is just growing up…" Mary sighed.

"Mum, I grew up when I left for the academy…"

"True, but you have matured much more on this post, and let me tell you that you are still my little boy, right?" Mary put her hand on his.

"Yes Mum…" Jack gently bit his cheek. "Mum, what do you think of Elizabeth?"

"She's nice. Tries to get my little boy into trouble I see." Mary stirred her batter a bit faster.

"Mum, she didn't mean to, and if she does, I don't mind. I could do it forever." Jack smiled.

"Well, what are you getting at?"

"I am going to be asking for Elizabeth's hand in marriage soon."

"What?" Mary asked quickly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nicholas was scheming how to get Jack out of town. He quickly wrote a message that would look like a telegram from Constable Carter, and made it look like Jack was being called for an emergency<p>

"This outta get rid of this man for a while." Nicholas gave an evil grin, and quickly went to put the message on Jack's desk.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hello Hearties! If you have seen me on Facebook lately, you know I have been keeping up with commenting and keeping up with fellow Hearties. I got a new Heartie Pen pal, and new Heartie friends! :) Shout out to **Mary Jo** and **Cindie** and **Christelle** and **Angel**! Hello ladies!

I will and I repeat WILL be updating "The Thornton Family" today for sure, and either Thursday or Friday! So watch out! :)

And also, thank you always for your positive reviews, I appreciate it! :)

_~Angelica K._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Disclaimer <em>**_(I've forgotten to add this lately...):_**_I do not own the WCTH characters, just the one from my vivid imagination._**

"I'm going to ask for her hand in marriage." Jack repeated.

"Oh now my baby's really growing up…" Mary shed a tear.

"Mum, is there a problem with Elizabeth?"

"Honey, I appreciate how you are growing up. I love you, I guess I wasn't ready…I know it would eventually happen. Please take my apology." Mary reached over and hugged Jack.

"I will, Mum. I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

After he finished talking to his mother, he went over to the jailhouse and saw the message. He opened it up, and was quite confused. He was just in Cape Fullerton, why do they want him back so soon? And Mr. Yost usually handed him telegrams immediately, not leave it on his desk. He rushed over to the Mercantile to get to the bottom of this.

"Ah, Constable Thornton. How are you?"

"Good thank you. Do you have someone new working for you?"

"No, why?"

"I got this message on my desk, I noticed the handwriting was different, plus usually you give me telegrams directly." Jack said handing him the message.

"I either hand them to Mr. Avery or directly to you, yes. And no telegrams have come in for you since that one yesterday…" Mr. Yost frowned. "This is definitely not my writing." He commented looking it over.

"Have any idea on who it might be?"

"No, seems like someone wants to try to remove you from town, Constable."

"I know…I must get to the bottom of this." Jack said taking the message back.

Jack tipped his hat, and left for the Saloon, maybe he could check the guest book, try to match handwriting together.

Jack walked up, and asked Mr. Trevoy if he could look at the guest book for the guests. He handed him the book, and Jack's eyes flew to Nicholas. Sadly the writing didn't match, because Nicholas changed his handwriting style.

'Well, just because the handwriting doesn't match doesn't mean I am not going to rule him out….'Jack thought. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when Rip, yes Rip, bounded over with a message from someone.

"Thanks, boy." Jack smiled and bent down for it. It was a message from Elizabeth asking if he was joining her for Dinner with the parents. Jack quickly replied and handed Rip the message back.

"Go ahead." He smiled.

Rip just looked at him, he was not going to listen to a command without a polite 'Please'.

"Please?" Jack raised an eyebrow, and Rip got up and left. Jack knew he better go talk to Bill.

Jack found Bill, and showed him everything.

"This is a serious matter, do you have a list of suspects?"

"Nicholas and a few other miners who have been eyeing Elizabeth." Jack drummed his fingers on the table.

"I knew you would have Nicholas up there on the list. Now I just need the names of the other men, and I can keep an eye on them."

Jack gave him the names of the other suspects, and Bill made a note of them. Then, an idea popped into Bill's mind.

"Jack, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"We need to use Elizabeth though…"Bill quietly replied.

"I don't want her in danger." Jack said quickly standing up, scared Elizabeth might be put in danger.

"It won't be bad, promise. Either I will or you will or both of us will be there, of course in civilian clothes. Now, here's the plan…" Bill lowered his voice so the plan wouldn't be said too loud.

Jack nodded, and listened. He gave another nod, and decided to ask Elizabeth for her help privately later that evening. He hoped she would agree.

* * *

><p>Later, Jack fixed up his collar again, and left the jailhouse. He walked over, and entered the café, where Elizabeth was coming down the stairs.<p>

"Jack!" She smiled, and missed the last step, and fell into Jack's arms.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, helping her back onto her feet.

"I'm better now…." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, and Jack leaned in for a small kiss, but William cleared his throat and brought the young couple back to Coal Valley.

"Sorry…" Elizabeth whispered.

"It's fine, I can't help it either…" Jack winked.

"And there's my little boy…!" Mary smiled as she entered in from the kitchen, bringing in a roast.

Jack smiled and led Elizabeth to the table, where he pulled out a seat for her, and then pulled one out for his Mother, and then Abigail, and even Kate.

"Thank you, Jack." Kate smiled. Jack nodded and sat down next to Elizabeth, and reached for her hand under the table. William got the honor of cutting the roast, and insisted he served Abigail first. After a delicious meal, it was topped off with a chocolate cake baked by Jack's mother.

"Jack, I insist you have another piece…" Mary said putting another piece on his plate.

"But.."  
>"No buts, you'll eat it." Mary smiled and carried some more dishes into the kitchen. As soon as she left, Jack looked to Elizabeth for help, and she took a bit off of the corner with her fork, and ate it. Thankfully everyone was in the kitchen, so they wouldn't have noticed.<p>

"You're so sneaky!" Elizabeth giggled as she watched Jack cut the piece in half and gave Elizabeth part of it.

"I would only do this with you, not Rosie." Jack winked, and took a portion off of his half and ate it. They finished up just in time as their mothers walked back in.

"Ah good, you finished." Mary smiled.

"Why don't you two go out for a walk…?" Kate winked.

"Oh no Mom, we'll help clean up first." Elizabeth smiled.

"I insist, you two go for a walk. There are enough of hands in the kitchen helping out." Mary smiled. "Go, have fun!"

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jack, who returned the smile, and took a hold of her arm.

"Are you sure…?" He asked.

"Run along!" Mary winked.

So, Jack led Elizabeth outside, and planned to tell her the plan once they reached the lake…..


End file.
